percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nico di Angelo and the Olympians 1: The Sorceress's Revenge
Chapter 1: I capture a demon flag. Gods that was a brutal game. It was time for a game of Capture the Flag. I had teamed up the the Hephaestus cabin, the Athena Cabin, the Dionysus cabin, and Percy. (The only one in the Poseiden Cabin.)The other team was Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Apollo, and Hermes. Athena took up defense, Dionysus and Hephestus took up distraction, and Percy, annabeth and I searched for the flag. You think you can play capture the flag? easy to be nimble right? Well, try playing it with swords, heavy armor, and magic. I don't reccomend it to the faint of heart. Anyway, Annabeth had a strategy that their may be traps around the flag so we should split up so if one of us gets caught the rest of us doesn't. So as fate has it I found the flag. And picked it up. BIG MISTAKE. "Yipes!" I screamed as it bit me. it grew and grew and grew till it was the size of a giant. Great. I raised my stygian iron blade and raised some skeloten warriors to fight it while I called for help. Percy and Annabeth ran straight to me. "Oh my gods," Annabeth said. "The Monster Curse!" "Wave!" Percy commanded though it didn't do more then give the flag a bath and killing my already dead skeleton warriors. Hm. We might have to work on our teamwork strategies. I was to tired to summon any more skeletons and judging by the amount of noise behind me Annabeth and Percy had been overwhelmed. I did the most heroic thing I could think of. I ran Chapter 2: I meet the girl of my dreams. I dreamed that night a girl was running. "You'll never catch me!" she yelled. A Hydra lept out of the shadows and tackled her. "AAAH!" She screamed and I woke up. Panting, I left some skeletons cleaning up my cabin for Inspectoin and headed for the mess hall. I caught up with Percy and we chatted until we had to go to our seperate cabin tables. Frank a mousey satyr I'd befriended slid in beside me. Wait. You may need to know I'm 13 years old. Okay, so frank wants his searchers licsence to search for the great satyr Grover, a council member who had found Pan, the original person searcher licsences allowed you you to search for. Funny, Annabeth, Percy and I were his closest friends. You should've seen Annabeth's face when she heard Grover was missing. Her face went white and she collasped. Percy looked like he wanted to do the same thing. "Any news on Annabeth?"Frank asked. Annabeth had been severly injured by the demon flag dude and Ares lost dessert priveleges. I shook my head. "Nah. But I know her. She'll survive." I replied. "Do you think we should call dr.Chase," frank said. "I can't at least," I said, cause demigods + phones usually = rearranged faces. All of a sudden, Chiron knocked a hoof against the table, and everyone was silent. "Everyone," he announced, "We have a new camper, Jess!" A caucasion girl with deep brown eyes and pretty black hair stepped up. i have to admit I was surprised at her buearty. "Regular or undetermined!" someone called, which was a joke cause ever since last year ever single demigod has been claimed. Jess and Chiron exchanged a worried look, "Er, undetermined," Jess said and I realized something that made my mouth drop open. I raised my hand, "um, Jess? did you by ANY CHANCE fight a Hydra on your way?" Lots of people looked at me and I felt kinda stupid but Jess's mouth dropped open to, "Yes," she said. Later after breakfast we filed at, Frank said, "She is so hot! I know she likes you," But I was sure of one more thing, The girl in my dream was Jess. Chapter 3: Jess Breaks the Arena That afternoon, I decided to practice with my sword. I took my Chameleon Armor, (A gift from Zues that lets me blend in with my surroundings) and Midnight, my Stygian Iron blade. When I got there, it turned out Jess was there to. she was swinging a long blade, that seemed pretty normal except for the fact it seemed to be covered in mist, I couldn't see the end. I didn't mention it though, becuase it would sound kinda dumb to say, Hey, what does the end of your sword look like? ''while looking right at it. I walked to the mannequin beside her and we shared an awkward silence. "so . . ." I managed to say, "Nice blade," "It's from my parent," Jess murmured. I looked at her like she had said ''I eat jumpropes and live on treacle. '' "Wha?" i said. Jess must've seen my beyond confused look 'cause she said quickly, "Not that I know who he is." "Well," I said smiling, unsheathing my sword. "Let's see how this sword of your's does." Jess smiled back and said "gladly." As my blade neared her, I started to feel like I was moving through mollases. it was clear from Jess's look she knew what was happening and didn't like it. I summoned all my stregnth and broke free from that freezing grip.My sword hit Jess in the shin and she clutched it. then jess threw a feint to the left, (And I'm sorry to say I fell for it) and jabbed me in the stomach. I had to slowly retreat as Jess swung her blade around and around till I was back to back with the Arena walls. Jess swung her blade once more at me. The Good news: I ducked. The very Bad News: yes's sword hit a support for the arena and it began to tremble. Jess should in shock staring at the spot she had struck. "Move!" I yelled and pushed her out of the way as marble clumps fell here she was standing. But then a huge marble chunk the size of a giant's foot, (Literally) fell towards us. "AHHHHHHHHH!" we screamed. All of a sudden, a few grape vines twirled up into the ceiling, holding up the marble. Mr.D strode into the Arena, looking grave. "We need to see you two. Now." Chapter 4: Frank Hits the Floor Here's my idea of not fun. Sitting in a room with an angry god, a nervous satyr, a shocked girl and, to add to it all, a centuar, who's 'Deeply disapointed to his tail' with you. "Nico di Angelo!" Chiron said. "What exactly happened," I went through as planned, but just as I was about to tell Mr.D and Chiron about the wird time thing I saw Jess. She looked ghostly pale. ''Please don't. ''She mouthed. I nodded and skipped that part. at the end Mr. D nodded. "For your punishment . . ." he started. I'm ready for any punishment. I thought and closed my eyes. "You will . . ." Here goes nothing. I thought. "Go on a quest!" Mr.D finished. My eyes flew open, and Frank, Jess and I all yelled at the same time: "say what?" "Huh?" "Excuse me?" "To be specific," chiron said, "A quest to find Circe." At that, Frank met the floor in a faint. "Why," I asked. "Circe is working on a few spells to bring back-ah-father.' "Kronos?" I guessed. Chiron nodded as frank sat up. "She is in the Underworld." he said and Frank's head went down again. "The underworld." He whimpered as he closed his eyes "When do we leave?" Jess said. "About now." Chiron said. "Go visit Rachel." Chapter 5:Rachel Glows Green Rachel is our Oracle. She lives in the Big House. Inside her room the lights were off. "Rachel," Jess called. All of a sudden I was blinded. When My vision cleared, Rachel was glowing green. She had covered herself with glo-paint. The only part of her not glowing were her eyes. "Hey," she said. "Hey," I said, "what is my destiny?' Rachel doubled over, and the only source of light in the room dimmed, then she glowed really bright and stood up. "AHHHH!" Frank, Jess, and I screamed, because Rachel's eyes were glowing green; now her whole body was glowing!! "''The three shall go north and turn to the west, a startling revelation about one, but not the rest, To stop the sorceress's revenge one will fall, And in the end, the truth will be revealed to all," "Okay," I said. "Nice little chat. B-BYE!" Rachel grabbed me and continued. "But, the titan lords offspring must make a choice-" But before Rachel could say anymore. she collapsed, an arrow in her side. "OH MY GOSH!" Frank yelled. "Get her to the infirmnary!!" Jess yelled. We picked her up and dragged her out the door. Chapter 6: We Meet the Circus Don't EVER under any circumstances, trust a circus caravan. Here's why: At the crook of dawn, Frank, Jess, and I had packed and were ready to leave. I had packed, 7 golden drachmas, $100 dollars, 3 changes of clothes, my sword, my armor, a sleeping bag, and my lucky lead Hades Mythomagic statue. (I wanted to revisit the website but apparently Aphrodite obliverated the game because her figurine made her look fat.) Frank was so scared he was playing a suicide tune on his reed pipes. I had the sudden urge to jump off a cliff. "Go on," Chiron instucted, Frank and I hurried up to Thalia's pine but Chiron whispered something into Jess's ear. Jess nodded and Chiron slipped a smal object into her pocket. Then Jess turned to us. "Let's go!!" she said. __________________ After a day of journeying we were BEYOND tired. thats why we let this circus caravan that passed see us. "HELP!!" Jess groaned. "PLEASE!" I continued. "ENCHILADAS!" Frank said. ""HUH?" Jess and I saiod at the sane time. "Grovers favorite food." He said. "Right," i said. "HELLP!!!!!!" The caravan stopped and a clown stepped out. Frank gasped. "HELP!" he yelled and fainted. Did I mention frank hates Clowns? so the clown grinned at us and said, "Welcome aboard!" i was so tired I felt the urge to go in. ____________________________________________________________________________________ It was a day later, and my mind had become kinda Glassy. Io didn't remember how I got here. I was in a circus, (A large one with 5,000 people) so I assumed I must be one of them. My friends, . . . Fred and Jamie, No frank an d Jess we were all part of the circus . . . right? I looked around and happened to glance in the ringmasters eyes which were glowing green. Immediately mwemories surged back to me! Hooray! Jess was a tightrope walker, frank was a stunt performer and I was . . A clown in training! (Tee hee! Michael/Nico/Hermione 21:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC)) I changed into my uniform and so did Frank. But Jess walked over to us, still in an orange T-Shirt with a camp logo on it and frowned at us. "What are you guys doing?" she said. "Changing!" Frank said. "You'd better get in uniform Jess." "What uniform?" she said frowning. then she gasped aand her eyes got wide! "Oh my gods!" she said, "You guys think your part of the caravan?" "Obviously!" I said. "But you're not!" Jess explode, "Your Nico and Frank and WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Jess grabbed our wrist but ran into the ringmaster. "What are you doing?" he said, boring his eyes into me, "running away?" "N-no sir," Jess said. "But . . we have to look aat something!" "Don't" the Ringmaster said. 'It's time to perform," Jess looked anxious, but then her look turned to slyness. "Okayy!" she said, "Let's go!" Chapter 7: Jess Performs a Dive Off a HighWire and Beheads The Ringmaster I was in my clown uniform. Jess had arranged for the three of us to do a 4 part act with the ringmaster. I rode out in my baggy suit, party hat, and clown nose. I waved at the crowd and honked my nose! The crowd cheered and I was followed by Jess, Frank and Mr.Funny (The ringmaster). The four of us started the acvt. Frank rode a bicycle around the edge of the stage, through a couse which included fire. I ran around, performing my tricks, the ringmaster was an obstacle for both of us. Above us Jess was crawling on her wire. All of a sudden she dove off. I would realize later she had timed It write so Mr.Funny was under her. Jess unsheathed her sword while she was falling and behneaded the Ringmaster. He exploded in Yelow poweder. Jess crumpled to the ground, unconcious. My brain clearted. what had happened? and why was i dressed like a clown? I'd never live it dow!\n! I could tell frank was okay becasuse he was laughing to death at my appearence. then we both noticed the to big problems. #An angry circus caravan was attacking #Jess was hurt. Frank grabbed Jess while I ercected a stone slab greyhound. I frowned and snapped my fingers and It turned into a convertible. Frank and i ran to It and it shadow traveled us away! Chapter 8:Frank is Subdued By The Zoo Of Doom Jess, Frank and I stayed in a broken down Motel that night. we feasted on trail mix and a pint of water. Yeah, we were not very full we we went to be. I was woken by Frank that night. "Nico?" he said. "C-can I go to the zoo tomorrow?" "THE ZOO?" I woke up fast. "WH-why?" "I miss animals!" Frank said and started sobbing. i saw Jess roll her eyes. "Okay," I said. "Escuse me?" Jess flew out of her cot. "We're going to the zoo," I said and grabbed my bag. "Oh great," Jess said under her breath but followed. ____________________________________________________________ At the zoo, Jess atomatically said, "I'll be in the gift store." I nodded and Frank and I proceeded. we stopped at the horse stable's. "Hoe cu-" before frank could say any more the Horses opened their mouth. an image flashed before me of 2 years ago at Geryons ranch. Flesh eating horses! "Run," I comanded and we took off, the horses on our heels soon more!!!!!!!!!! Category:Nico